Welcome To The Stage
by ReneeAbigail
Summary: Raine lives a perfect and normal life. But one thing has always bothered her. Who's her father? It's been fifteen years and Holly still won't tell her. What happens when the Fowl manor siege happens again? Ah, well if you want to know you'll have to read. I hope you enjoy! T because I'm paranoid. Things are just implied but there isn't really anything bad. Spoilers for all books!
1. I don't even know what species you are

**Hello my friends this is Abigail! This is my first fanfic. Ever. That means that I am still trying to figure out how to work the site and that this story will not be the greatest. But still please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think this is how you do this... Anyway I don't own Artemis Fowl. Or Holly, Or Foaly, or anyone else except Raine, her friends and anyone else who wasn't in the Artemis Fowl series.**

CHAPTER ONE: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SPECIES YOU ARE

Artemis woke up from the dead. He saw three figures standing over him. They said a few things then Artemis was put on... A centaur? They then started walking towards a castle. No, a manor. Fowl manor. His manor. The little girl walking next to him starting telling these impossible stories about these adventures that apparently he and she had had together. He was quite scared and wasn't really listening to anyone. These creatures were so strange. Why would Butler let Artemis anywhere near them? They could be dangerous! Wait, Butler. Suddenly all of Artemis's memories came back. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Butler what is going on? Who are these people? No, what are these people?" The rest of them looked at Artemis in shock.

"You remember Butler?" Asked the girl. She was extraordinarily pretty but wasn't human. She had pointed ears, very short, and had two different color eyes.

"Of course I know Butler! Now, who and what are you people? And why am I riding on your back?" He tried to get off the centaur's back and managed to succeed. He was a little dizzy at first but soon he was as graceful as he had ever been. Well actually, seeing how he has little coordination he was never graceful. Now he was just walking without tripping.

"Don't you remember me mud boy?" Asked Foaly curious about Artemis's condition. "You know, all the hacking and my awesome inventions always saving your butt?"

"I'm sorry the only person I know here is Butler. You two could be dangerous for all I know. Butler could you please get rid of them." Said Artemis.

To say Butler was shocked would be an understatement. Artemis was asking him to get rid of his best friends! He didn't remember them and whenever he spoke he used his old cold voice from when he was younger.

"Artemis how old are you?" Asked Butler.

"Fifteen, why?" Said Artemis.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Butler asked again.

"This is not important Bu-" he was cut off by Butler.

"Artemis what's my first name?"

"Butler how dare you interrupt me! Of course I don't know your first name! Madame Ko always told you never to reveal your first name. Not even to your charge. What is it with all your questions and why haven't you gotten rid of these possible threats? Artemis gestured to Holly and Foaly.

"Possible threats!" Yelled Holly getting angry. "I'm your best friend!"

"No you are not! I don't even know what species you are!" Artemis then walked to the manor by himself grumbling about, Butler, those two... Things, and his hospital gown.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Holly as Artemis walked away.

"I don't know? Holly... I think it's best that we mind wipe him." Said Foaly looking at his hooves.

"What!? He's my best friend! He's your friend! You think we should mind wipe him!? We've barely even tried!"

"Holly I'm a genius and I know how these things work. If had any memories of the people he would have remembered by now. I'm sorry but it's what's best for the people."

"I think Foaly is right Holly." Said Butler. "If he can't remember the people then we need to make him forget today. You might want to do me as well while you're at it."

Holly gasped. "No! You can't do this!"

"Holly we need to mind wipe Artemis. Although I am not wiping Butler." Said Foaly.

Holly ran away in tears.


	2. Oh Holly that's hilarious

**Hi! So i think I've figure out how to work fanfiction! Anyway the last chapter I believe is the shortest one in the story. This one is much longer. I plan on updating once a week to give me time in the background to work on other stories. I bet you all hate me now... Please don't! Don't worry I know you love me. Anyway on with the story! Love Abigail :-) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! No I'm kidding I don't own it. The stuff I write about belong to the people who created it.**

CHAPTER TWO: OH HOLLY THAT'S HILARIOUS

THREE YEARS LATER, HAVEN

It had been three years since Artemis had been mind wiped and Holly wasn't taking it very well. But you can't blame her. If your best friend didn't remember you and you couldn't even get them to know you again because if you did many people could get hurt. For someone who's going to live for hundreds years, three years isn't very long. Work wasn't helping with her mode either. Because of her depressed state commander Trouble Kelp thought it would be better to keep her underground out of dangerous situations. This meant she had to do paper work. She started going to the Haven bar more often. One night she got a little drunk and got in a fight with the bar tender and was kicked out. There was a lot of punching and kicking so she decided to head up to the surface to complete the ritual. First she stopped by her house to pick up a bracelet. It had a swirly designs and different colored gems. Now, what's so special about this bracelet? You ask. Well, whenever Holly puts it on she turns into a human. She keeps everything that makes her Holly but it gives her the extra height and gets rid of the pointed ears. Of course it was created by Foaly. It even changes the size of your clothes so they still fit you. She then headed towards the shuttle port, flashed her badge, and was on the next shuttle to Tara. When the ride was over she got off and went to her favorite ritual site. Where Artemis had kidnapped her. She watched as the blue sparks snaked up her arm and felt the wonderful sensation of magic flooding her system. The ritual was now done but she didn't want to go back to Haven. The air was so much better up here. She flew around Ireland for a bit until she saw Fowl manor. She saw a car driving up the drive way and she got an idea. She landed and slipped on the bracelet. She was going to talk to her favorite mud boy. She watched as Artemis stepped out of the car and he looked a little... Drunk. But he was only 18! Well actually because of their trip to Hybras they were gone for three years. Legally he was 21 when he was really only 18. Apparently that didn't stop him. She walked up to him and he saw her.

"Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously. His speech wasn't slurred but it wasn't as crisp as it usually was.

"Um... I just wanted to talk to you." She said kind of awkwardly.

"What is your name?" He was watching Holly carefully.

"Um... Polly Little."

"What do you want to talk about Ms. Little?"

"You know I should go. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Holly started walking away but Artemis stopped her.

"Why don't you stay here? There isn't another house for another 30 miles and it's bad enough I drove home from the bar." He said.

"What about your family?" She asked.

"They aren't home."

Before she could think she spoke. "Yes."

He took her inside the manor and showed her to the room right next to his. She wasn't thinking clearly and turned around and kissed Artemis. Artemis was shocked. But something about this kiss felt weird. It was like he knew this girl. Like he had done this before. But Artemis had never kissed a girl in his life. Their kiss got deeper and more passionate until...

Holly woke up but didn't want to get out of bed. It was warm and she felt safe here.

Then last night came rushing back to her.

"Oh d'arvit!" She muttered. She carefully climbed out of bed trying not to wake Artemis. She quickly put her clothes back on and took one last look at him. He was so peaceful when he slept. It was to painful knowing that this would be the last time she saw him. She then snook out of the manor.

I little while later Artemis woke. Something was missing. Polly. Polly was missing. He got out of bed, put his clothes on, and starting searching for her all throughout the manor calling her name. Of course he never found her. She must have left. She seemed so familiar but Artemis could have sworn he had never met her. Well he could worry about that later. Right now the crime lord had a few laws to break.

FEW MONTHS LATER, OPERATIONS BOOTH

Holly walked through the doors.

"Foaly I need to speak to you." She said.

"What about?" He asked while chewing on a carrot.

"Remember that time when I kept getting sick? Well I...I think... I think it was morning sickness."

Foaly burst out laughing.

"Oh! Holly that's hilarious!"

"Foaly I'm serious! Please just run some test. I swear it feels like there's something inside me." She said seriously.

When Foaly saw how serious she was he stopped laughing and hooked the captain up to some machines. A few minutes later he got the results and was...Shocked.

"Holly... You... You're... You're pregnant!" He blurted.

"Really?" Holly wasn't ready for this. Her paycheck wouldn't be enough, her job would cause problems, and she knew who the father was and he didn't even know she existed.

"Yes. But Holly I would like to run a few more test on her." Said Foaly.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah. Holly can I... know who you... Slept with?" Foaly asked nervously.

Holly took a deep breath. "I... um... I...I... Slept with Fowl."

Foaly fainted.

FEW MONTHS LATER, OPERATIONS BOOTH

"I'm here Foaly." Holly said as she walked into the ops booth. Foaly had told her he needed to talk to her. Immediately.

"Ah Holly! I need to talk about to you about her. Ya see, she's half human half elf. Human babies are born about 7 inches long while elven babies are born 4.5 inches long. Do you see the size difference? You won't survive when you give birth." Foaly explained.

"Are you saying abortion!?" Holly was furious.

"No no no. But what we can do is remove the baby from you. I created this incubated tank that will supply her with all the nutrients she will ever need. Please Holly I promise she will be safe and happy."

"You know how crazy this sounds right?" Holly said still recovering from her earlier outburst.

"Yes but it's not just you who's in danger. It's her as well."

Holly thought about it for a long moment.

"OK let's do it." She said.

The next week they moved the baby into the tank. More months passed by then Raine Julia Short was born. She was healthy, fun, loving, a genius, and loved music and science. She had auburn hair, blue eyes like her father, and her skin was much lighter than Holly's but still very tan. No one could know that Raine was actually Holly's daughter so the story was that Holly's second cousin died in an accident leaving Holly with their daughter Raine. The only people who knew the truth were Holly, Foaly and Raine herself. Raine's life was perfect. She was a straight A student, was loved by everybody, and had secretly started a band with her best friends. But one thing had always bothered her. Who was her father? She tried asking her mom but she wouldn't tell. At first she thought Holly was just recovering from a broken heart. But it's been 15 years now. Holly was hiding something. Raine started hacking into Foaly's systems trying to find something. She found and read all the files about a 33-year-old genius named Artemis Fowl. Apparently her mother had gone on many adventures with him. But he was a mud man of course he wasn't her father.


	3. Pizza Sounds Good

**OK so I only have one person reviewing this story so far. Come on guys don't hide!**

**Person thank you for reviewing!**

**OK on with the story! Love Abigail :-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the songs. The songs belong to Avril Lavigne and Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**

CHAPTER THREE: PIZZA SOUNDS GOOD

SATURDAY, HAVEN PARK, LOWER ELEMENTS

Raine was marking the choreography and making sure she knew the counts.

"Yo Rain you ready?"

"Yes. I got the choreography down, make up, guitar, clothes, hair. Are the rest ready, Ben?"

"Yep we're just waiting on you." Ben replied.

"So how do you plan to shoot multiple scenes when your dancing with us?"

"Well I know how to do it but it's going to take a while so bare with me."

They then walked to their "stage". It was a section of the park with a white background for them to color on during their music video. Raine was the lead singer in their band. Ben was a pixie with blond hair, light skin, and blue eyes and played the drums. Zack was another elf with light brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes and he was the lead guitar. Azeriela was a pixie with dark skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes and she did most of the choreography but today she was singing a duet with Raine. Lessa was an elf with light brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes and she was Raine's best friend and because she played a variety of instruments she mostly did backup vocals while playing another guitar or piano or whatever instrument the others couldn't play.

Today they were making a music video for their song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and Lil' Mama. Raine was singing all parts sung by Avril Lavigne while Azeriela was singing all the parts sung by Lil' Mama. While Raine was singing everyone went to the wall and started painting with spray paints. When Azeriela was singing everyone got into a formation and did the choreography for that section of the song. They were out from 9am to 4pm running through the choreography, making changes, and videoing. This was their first music video and they planned to make more for their other 3 songs Rock n Roll, My World, and Unwanted. Even though they had a blast making the video that wasn't their only reason. The five friends wanted to be a popular and famous band and so they were making this video so that it could go viral and all of Haven could hear them play.

"OK well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow so we can shoot Unwanted. See ya!" Said Zach. He then started walking out of the park and down the street towards his house.

Lessa whispered into Raine's ear. "Ya know if you run you'll be able to catch up to him and then you would have him all to yourself."

"So?" Asked Raine.

"So you can tell him how you feel."

Raine jumped." Oh my gods Lessa! I don't have feelings for Zach!"

Ben over heard Raine. "Oh come on Rain we all know you like him."

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Asked Raine.

"So you do like him!" Azeriela started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"No I-"

"You just admitted to it." Said Azeriela.

"You know what I have to go. Bye bye you idiots and may the fours be with you." Raine gave them a four finger salute and then ran out of the park and to her house.

Ben turned to the two girls. "I was talking to Zach last weekend and he said that Raine was beautiful while you two were just pretty. No offense. But I think that means that Zach has a crush on Rain."

"Ben you are correct!" Said Lessa.

"Now we just need them to admit their feelings for each other." Said Azeriela.

"How do we do that?" Asked Ben.

Azeriela and Lessa looked at each other and smiled. "OK Ben, Azeriela, meet me at my house tomorrow at 8am. We'll walk together to the castle for our video afterwards." Said Lessa.

"That works for me." Said Ben.

"Me too." Replied Azeriela .

The three friends said their goodbyes and went home.

POLICE PLAZA, HAVEN

Holly was sitting at her desk doing paper work. She was bored out of her mind! She hadn't been on the surface for 16 years. But that's what happens when you become commander. She needed the higher paycheck so she could take care of both her and Raine her " second cousins daughter". Yes no one knew that Raine was actually her daughter except for Foaly and Raine herself. She had explained to Raine why she needed to lie about her family and she did a good job. But just like her mother she didn't like lying but like her father she was good at it. Anyways back to the paper work. She was checking reports and making sure the captains followed the rules. She felt bad for all the commanders before her. She broke a lot of rules. She missed the surface and the action that came with being a captain. But she needed the paycheck.

Corporal Chix Verbil then walked into her office.

Holly sighed. Here we go again.

"What's up baby?" Says Chix.

"It's commander corporal. I can always give you a demotion if you want?"

"Do you want to go out?" He leaned on Holly's desk in a way he thought was attractive. It obviously wasn't.

"No."

"Why baby?" Putting on a frowning face.

"It's commander PRIVATE." Yeah that's right.

"It's corporal commander." Chix was confused.

"I demoted you. Now get out of my office unless you have something useful to say."

Chix left her office.

I demoted him didn't I? Yay more paper work! Because I absolutely love paper work! Not.

Holly had 30 minutes until her shift ended. She spent the last 30 minutes doing what? Paper work! When her shift was over she walked home and saw Raine.

"Hi mom!" Said Raine. She was watching some mud man show called Nova that was about time. It was confusing but Raine seemed to get it.

"Hey sweety how was your day?"

"It was good. Me and Lessa went out to the mall. Don't worry I didn't buy anything we were just looking." Yes Raine lied. Holly didn't know about the band because Raine didn't think she would approve of her singing mud man songs. "How was your day mom?"

"Boring paper work and I demoted Chix Verbil."

"About time. He's a jerk. One time me and Foaly were working on one of his inventions and Chix came in and he destroyed it! He has no coordination what so ever. Foaly and I were devastated!" Raine shuddered at the memory.

"I'm surprised he made it into the LEP period." Holly sat on the couch next to Raine.

"What is this show about?" Holly was very confused.

"It's about time. Did you know that if I started moving my time would slow down. It also depends on which direction I'm heading. If move in a certain direction at a certain speed then my time would be equal to some time in your past. If I move in the other direction my time would be equal to some time in your future. What they are saying is instead of time being past, present, future it's just one big" Raine struggled to find the right word. "Glob I guess. They used a loaf of bread as an example. It was a good one. I like Nova."

"I'm glad. I still don't get it though." Said Holly. She's just like her father. Her father. Holly put that thought away.

Raine muttered. "Lesser intellects." And shook her head.

"Well what do you want for dinner? We can order pizza." Said Holly trying to change the subject to something she understood.

"Pizza sounds good." Raine had been trying to build up the courage to ask this next question. "Mom, have you ever liked someone? As in like like."

Holly froze for a second. "Well I had you. Why do you ask?"

"Mom you didn't exactly answer my question and the reason I ask is because... Lessa thinks I have a crush on... Someone."

"Well do you?" Holly asked. She had the phone in her hand now ready to call the pizza guy.

"I will answer that if you answer my previous question first. Have you ever liked someone?" Maybe Raine would figure out who her father was?

Holly sighed. "Once upon a time I had a crush on Trouble Kelp, he's part of the council now, but not anymore."

"Is Kelp my father?"

Holly stiffened. "No and now you have to answer my question. Do you like a boy?"

Raine hesitated for a minute. "Yes. Lessa's right I do have feelings for Zach." She muttered the last sentence so all Holly heard was yes.

Holly then called the pizza guy and ordered some vegetarian pizza for her and her daughter. They ate in silence when it arrived and then went to their rooms.

**OK review! 1...2...3... GO!**


	4. That Was Quite The Phenomenon

**So in this chapter we talk about Arty! A little bit. **

**Love Abigail **

**Disclaimer: If I didn't create it I don't own it.**

CHAPTER FOUR: THAT WAS QUITE THE PHENOMENON

FOWL MANOR, SUNDAY MORNING

33-year-old Artemis Fowl was sitting at his desk in his study thinking about the world's problems when he got a video call. Who dare interrupts me! He answered the call. The figure on the screen looked human but he didn't look human. The "human" thing had pointed ears and was smoking some kind of cigar that he didn't recognize. Artemis didn't smoke because of the hazards but he still knew what brand a cigar was when he saw one. Then he was hit with this feeling. Like he knew this person. Not just that like he didn't like this person. But Artemis had never seen this man in his life. This was almost like that night when he met Polly. He really needed to get his emotions under control.

The man then started to speak in a hypnotic voice and Artemis was suddenly in a trance and wanted to do everything the man said.

"Fowl," Said the man using the mesmer. "You have a reinforced basement in Fowl manor. Correct?"

"Yes." Replied Artemis.

"Meet me Saturday afternoon at the Fairy Roses on your property. You will take the girl I give you and hold her for ransom. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Oh and Fowl don't tell anyone. This is between you and me."

"Between you and me."

"Now go back to whatever you stupid mud people do." The man then cut the connection.

Artemis came out of his trance. What the hell was that? Well it doesn't matter I just need to remember to pick up that girl and hold her for ransom in the basement. Artemis then went back to thinking about the world's problems like the man said.

FROND CASTLE, HAVEN

Frond castle was the castle that the Frond dynasty lived in. It has been preserved for centuries so that the later generations of fairies could see where their ancestor's ruler lived. Ben had been able to "reserve" the place for their music video so they had it all to their selves. Raine knew you couldn't "reserve" the place which meant Ben did something that possibly wasn't legal but the others didn't know that and Raine didn't want any of her friends to get in trouble.

Today they were shooting the music video for their song Unwanted. Only Raine sang in this one but Zach had a part to act out in it too. Basically Raine is this princess who is having dinner with a prince (Which is Zach) and the prince ignores Raine. Eventually Zach gets up from the table and starts walking through the castle with the princess following him. When the song is ending Raine is hopping into her carriage and riding away from the prince's castle. Throughout the video they switch from the princess following the prince to the entire band in the ball room with Raine singing. This was one of Raine's favorite songs because she thought the video was very creative on their part. Unlike the other video this one didn't have choreography.

They spent the first hour and a half exploring and mapping out where everything was and figuring out which hallways Raine and Zach would walk down. Again they were out from 9am to 4pm. Eventually Raine and Zach had to leave. Zach offered to walk Raine home and she said yes. They then left.

"Good job Ben!" Said Lessa after Raine and Zach were out of hearing range.

"Thank you." Replied Ben. Ben had suggested to Zach that he walk Raine home today.

It was all part of the plan that the three friends had discussed earlier that day.

"All we have to do is get them alone together a lot. Or at least let them think that. I'm going to go spy on them!" Said Azeriela. She then left Ben and Lessa.

"So... Um... Can I walk you home?" Asked Ben.

"Sure." Ben and Lessa then left.

WEDNESDAY MORNING, FOWL MANOR

Artemis woke up and went down stairs for breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table except for Butler who was cooking.

"Good morning Artemis." Said his 19-year-old brother Myles. Myles and Beckett had grown up to be smart and good looking young men.

"Good morning honey." Said Angeline smiling at her son.

"Good morning mother, father, Myles, Beckett." Said Artemis taking his seat at the table.

"What about me?" Called Butler from the kitchen. He then started handing out the plates and serving French toast and bacon to everyone.

"Good morning to you too Butler." He smiled at his old friend. Then Juliet walked in.

Juliet had given up wrestling so she could protect the Fowl family when Butler retired.

"Good morning everyone!" She was still a cheery girl.

"Good morning Juliet" Said everyone in unison.

"That was quite the phenomenon." Beckett said.

Juliet laughed. "It was wasn't it." She said. Then she turned to Artemis. "Oh Arty Mr. Thompson called and he was asking if Saturday afternoon would be a good time for him to come by and examine your invention."

Artemis thought over what he had planned for Saturday afternoon. He couldn't do it. He had to pick up that girl and hold her for ransom. "Tell him I can meet him Thursday. I'm busy Saturday."

"OK I'll tell him. After breakfast though."Juliet then sat down and started eating. Artemis was a little annoyed that Juliet didn't take care of it immediately but breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"Oh Arty are you sure you don't want to go to Hawaii with us Friday?" Asked Angeline. On Friday the Fowls were leaving to go to Hawaii for 2 weeks but Artemis had decided not to go. Although now he definitely couldn't go.

"No mother. I have things I must take care of immediately at the manor." Replied Artemis. He then proceeded to eat his breakfast.

**Whatcha think? Review in 3...2...1!**


	5. Rock N Roll Everyone 5, 6, 7, 8

**Hey hey hey everyone! Now, it's the fifth chapter and you're probably wondering "Where's the action?" Well it should start in the next chapter. This one is all about Raine and her friends. Love Abigail :-) **

**Disclaimer: Judging by the position of the sun and Pluto times X which is equal to the mass of a dolphin I say that I do not own Artemis Fowl (yes I know it makes no sense I'm crazy)**

CHAPTER FIVE: ROCK N ROLL EVERYONE 5, 6, 7, 8

WEDNESDAY EVENING, LOWER ELEMENTS

It was 6pm and Raine was getting dressed in skinny jeans, a multi colored sequin top and silver flat shoes. Tonight she was sneaking out to a restaurant called Pixie Bar and Grill. Ben had asked the restaurant owner (He's sort of the band's manager. Like Trish in Austin and Ally) if he and his friends could play at his restaurant. Luckily the pixie said yes so here Raine was opening up her window and stepping out. She then headed to Pixie Bar and Grill. When she got there everyone was waiting for her.

"Yo Rain it's about time!" Said Ben.

"Sorry but I didn't know what to wear."

Ben signed."Girls."

"Hey we need to look good for our public." Said Azeriela.

"Whatever. Anyways we need to get on stage. Everything's already set up." Ben then led them to the stage. They grabbed their respective instruments.

"OK everyone first we are doing Contagious and then Unwanted." Said Lessa. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone started playing then Raine started singing.

"When you're around I don't know what to do

I do not think that I can wait

To go over and to talk to you

I do not know what I should say

And I walk out in silence

That's when I start to realize

What you bring to my life

Damn this guy can make me cry

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

All the time

They all say that you're no good for me

But I'm too close to turn around

I'll show them they don't know anything

I think I got you figured out

So I walk out in silence

That's when I start to realize

What you bring too my life

Damn this guy can make me smile

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

I'll give you everything

I'll treat you right

If you just give me a chance

I can prove I'm right

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

All the time"

The people cheered and clapped. The five friends knew the crowd was loving them. They started their next song, Unwanted.

"All that I did was walk over

Start off by shaking your hand

That's how it went

I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight

Oh yeah yeah

I wanted to know you

I wanted to show you

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You'd just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me to away

That's unwanted

No, I just don't understand why

You won't talk to me

It hurts, that's unwanted for nothing

Don't talk words against me

I wanted to know you

I wanted to show you

You don't me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You'd just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

Make me go away

I tried to belong

It didn't seem wrong

My head aches

It's been so long

I write this song

If that's what it takes

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You'd just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

Make me go away

Make me go away"

Again the restaurant went wild. They all started cheering "Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Raine turned to her friends. "Do we give it to them?"

They all nodded.

"Raine let's play Rock n Roll." Said Zach. He handed Raine an electric guitar.

"Rock n Roll everyone." Raine said. "5, 6, 7, 8!"

They started playing.

"Let 'em know that we're still rock and roll

I don't care about my makeup

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say so what

I don't care of I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster bull shhh

I am the mother freaking princess

You still love it

Some some how

It's a little different when

I'm with you

Yeah you know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh oh oh yeah

Some some way

We'll be getting out of this

Town one day

You're the only one that I

Want with me

You know how the story goes

Oh oh oh

When it's you and me we don't need

No one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I just put up

Our middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock and roll

Rock and roll

Hey hey hey

Rock and roll

Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude

I am never gonna cover up that tattoo

I might have a couple issues

You say me too yeah

Don't care about my reputation

Must be living in the wrong generation

This is your invitation

Let's get wasted

Some some how

It's a little different when

I'm with you

Yeah you know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh oh oh

When it's you and me we don't need

No one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I just put up

Our middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock and roll

Rock and roll

Hey hey hey

Rock and roll

Hey hey hey"

This was when Zach and Raine had their guitar battle. Raine walked over to Zack and Lessa walked up to Raine's mic. Once the battle was done Raine and Lessa moved back to their original spots.

"When it's you and me we don't need

No one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I just put up

Our middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock and roll

Rock and roll

Hey hey hey

Rock and roll

Hey hey hey"

The song was over. Again the crowd loved them. The pixie that owned the bar walked up onto the stage.

"Well it looks like you kids have got some real talent. How about you come back next Wednesday?" The crowd cheered.

"Of course we would love to!" Said Lessa.

"Well good night everyone and thank you for coming!" Said Azeriela. They all then walked off the stage and went outside.

Ben turned around to look at his friends. "That was awesome!"

"I know we should definitely come back next week." Said Zach.

"Yes! We will." Said Raine.

The friends then walked back to their houses. Raine went in through the front door and snook into her room. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

This was their big break. All those people in the restaurant would tell their friends plus their music videos. They would be famous. Her dreams were coming true.

**Review in 3...2...1... GO!**


	6. Dude You Missed

**Hello everyone! I hope had a good valentines day! Anywho this is where the action starts. Yay! **

**Love Abigail **

**Disclaimer: *checks books* nope that's not my name. **

CHAPTER SIX: DUDE YOU MISSED

SATURDAY, LOWER ELEMENTS

Today they were shooting their music video in the school's performing arts center on the stage.

Raine walked up to her friends. "Hello!"

"Hi Raine!" Said Zach.

"Well now that everyone's here let's get to work. Today we are shooting or music video for Rock N Roll. Everyone knows what they're doing?" Said Ben as he showed them the stage.

"I think we all got it!" Said Lessa.

"Great! Everyone places!" Commanded Ben. He started the camera and took his place at the drums.

In this music video they are constantly on stage until the guitar solo. This is when Raine and Zach have their guitar battle. Because this music video was so simple they were only out from 9am to 2pm. When they were done and ready to leave Zach asked Raine if he could walk her home again. Raine agreed and they left. They walked in silence until they were in front of police plaza. The place was busy and loud with protesters and people going about their everyday lives. Then Raine looked over and saw Zach fall over onto the pavement.

"Zach!" She dropped to his side. That's when she saw the dart in his neck.

"Oh no!" Was all she said before she felt a pinch in her own neck and passed out.

ROOF OF SPROUTS DINER, ACROSS THE STREET FROM POLICE PLAZA

Up on the roof were two gnomes with long range dart guns. They were told that they had to shoot Raine Short with a dart that would knock her out and then the two sprites outside Police Plaza would take her back to their hide out.

"Dude!" Said one of the gnomes. "We've been out here for hours!"

"Shh!" Said the other. "I see them!"

Both the gnomes went to their weapons and shot. One of them missed the target and hit Zach instead.

"Dude! You missed!"

"Oh well. I guess we'll kidnap him too and kill him." The gnome then spoke into his watch which was actually a communicator. "Hey pick up the boy too along with the girl. I repeat pick up the boy and the girl over and out."

"Copy that. Boy and girl. Meet you at the safe house." Replied the sprite. The two gnomes then watched the sprites move the teens into the van and drive off.

"Time for us to call a taxi, dude,"

The other gnome did a face palm. When will he stop? he wondered.

2 HOURS LATER, FOWL MANOR

Artemis stood in the garden by the Fairy Roses just like the guy told him. It was getting late but he had to pick up this girl and lock her in the basement. He didn't know why he was doing this he just knew he had too. 5 minutes later he saw 5 figures materialize out of thin air in front of him. Artemis took a step back but he was Artemis Fowl so he wiped the shock off of his face as quickly as it came. The figures were very short but one was definitely the man from the video call. Two others were males of the same species (if this of course was a new species) as the man. The last two were unconscious and though they were definitely not human were different from the other three. One was a teenage girl with auburn hair and pointed ears the other a teenage boy with light brown hair and pointed ears. They were both being carried by one of the man's helpers. They both were very strong looking with dark brown hair, green eyes, and dark tan skin. Although they were not related to each other.

The man from the video call spoke. He had the same hypnotic voice. "Hello Fowl. I know I told you that you would be receiving a girl, and she is here if course, but I also need you to take the boy. Lock them in the basement and wait for further orders. Make sure no one sees them too. Ever." The three short men disappeared instantly and all that was left was a heat haze.

5PM, LOWER ELEMENTS

Holly got home from work. She opened the door and looked into the living room but Raine wasn't there. She checked the bathroom, her room, Raine's room, but Holly couldn't find her. Maybe she's with Lessa, thought Holly. Raine's phone wasn't in the house and Raine never left without her phone. Holly then called Lessa's house and Lessa picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lessa it's Holly Short, Raine's mom."

"Hi commander what do you need?" Lessa asked.

"Is Raine with you? She's not at the house."

"No. Is she OK?"

"Probably I just need to find her. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome and I'll try calling her." Lessa then hung up.

Raine wasn't at Lessa's. This was not good. She then called up Foaly.

"Yello." Said the centaur.

"Foaly can you track Raine's phone?"

"Can I? Commander how long have you known me? I can track anything and everything. Now why do I need to do this?" Holly then heard fingers on a keyboard.

"She's not at the house and she's not at Lessa's. I don't know where she is?"

"OK just a sec. Aha! Oh... No no no that can't be right." There was more typing. "Um Holly does she know who her real father is?"

"No. What's wrong?" Holly was getting annoyed and worried because the centaur wasn't telling her anything. Plus what does this have to do with Artemis?

"It says Raine's at Fowl manor." Replied Foaly.

**So yeah that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Review in 3...2...1... GO!**


	7. Hey are you Raine's mom?

**I am so sorry! I was suppose to update yesterday but I was busy and forgot! Here's the chapter enjoy!**

**Love Abigail **

**Disclaimer: Nope I'm not the author. Or the singer.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: HEY ARE YOU RAIN'S MOM?

FOWL MANOR

Raine woke up cold in a cell with a headache. She looked to her right and Zack was still sleeping. There was a cot in the corner and a door. She got up and tried the door and of course it was locked. She then heard moaning. She turned around and saw Zack trying to sit up.

"Where are we?" He asked. He looked around a little.

"In a cell."

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Zack knew Raine was right. He only asked hoping she would say something different. "Do you have a plan?"

"No." Replied Raine.

Zack thought for a moment."OK someone is going to have to come and check on us right?"

Raine nodded.

"He or she walks in and we kill him. Then we make a break for it."

Raine shook her head. "We can't do that. How are we going to kill him? Even though he kidnapped us doesn't mean we can kill him."

Zack signed. "Fine."

Raine looked around the cell some more. It was completely made out of concrete. There was a corner though by the cot that had dirt in it. She took a closer look and it looked like something had repeatedly hit the corner. Like it was trying to get to the dirt. "The door is locked and there isn't any other way out. I think our best option is to wait and see what our kidnappers want."

Zack nodded. He was stuck with the girl he had a crush on. This was going to be awkward.

JUST OUTSIDE TARA

Holly was flying to Fowl manor as fast as she could when she got a message from Foaly.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed that she couldn't focus on her plan that she was trying to plan.

"Holly you need to come back. We need to plan this out."

"Foaly don't you remember what he did when he was twelve? He's 31 now! He has my daughter there's no telling what he'll do!"

"Exactly why you need to turn around and get that butt of yours back in the operations booth! You need my genius, back up, and maybe some of my new inventions."

Holly thought for a moment. "Fine. But I don't want to hear any lectures on any of your new gadgets! Is that clear?"

"Yes. I'll get retrieval ready. Over and out." Foaly cut the connection and Commander Short flew back to Haven.

NEXT DAY, OPERATIONS BOOTH

Foaly and Holly had been up all night going through Raine's stuff trying to figure out why she was at Fowl manor. Instead they found music, something about a band, and her having a crush on some boy named Zack who she apparently spent a lot of time with. Eventually the mail man came buy to drop off the office mail. Holly left the operations booth to see if she got anything. There was one item that wasn't for her but for Raine.

"Foaly I got something that is meant for Raine in my mail." She said as she walked back into the booth. "Let's see if this helps us."

It was a letter from Haven's Most Wanted Music and a video. They read the letter first then watched the video.

Dear Ms. Short,

We have watched your videos and listened to your songs we must say that we were amazed by you and your colleagues talent. We would like to publish your first album. Please contact us if you are interested.

Sincerely,

Kit Vanarsdale CEO of HMWM

They then watched the videos. The first was Girlfriend in which Raine was singing and dancing with this other girl that Holly had never met before, Lessa, and two boys who, again, Holly had never met. The second was Unwanted. Raine was the only one singing in this one but Holly recognized the other four teens from the previous video. Then the last was Rock N Roll which again had the same four teens and Raine singing. Holly never realized Raine was so interested in music let alone had her own band. Then a teenaged sprite walked into the booth. Holly recognized him from Raine's video.

"Hey are you Rain's mom?" He asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Said Holly.

"I'm Ben one of Rain's friends. Do you know where she is? She didn't show up at the park today for our video. Is she sick or something?"

"Uh... Yeah she got a really bad case of the flu. You know that new kind that lasts 2 days but you can't cure it with magic." Holly lied.

"Oh... Sorry to disturb you then bye." Ben just ran off.

Foaly and Holly watched as he left the booth. "How did he get in!?" Foaly then checked his computers. "Oh. I forgot to lock the doors."

Holly shook her head and face palmed.

**Review in 3...2...1...GO!**


	8. I Swear I Didn't

**I know I'm a terrible person. But I was on vacation and i couldn't get to my stuff! So to make it up to you you guys get 2 chapters today! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Why can't i own it? Oh yeah because i didn't write it. Not mine.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: I SWEAR I DIDN'T

FOWL MANOR

Raine woke up. She only got like 3 hours of sleep last night because...

A. She had just been kidnapped.

B. The cot wasn't very comfortable.

C. She was sharing the small cot with Zack.

Yes she liked Zack. That was why she couldn't sleep. She was 2 inches away from him on a bed...

Raine pushed that thought out of her mind and got up. That was when the door opened up and a tall pale man with raven hair walked in with mirrored glasses and a tray of food.

Mirrored glasses to reflect the mesmer, She thought.

The man put the tray on the floor. "Good morning. What is your name?"

Raine was frozen. My gods she had been kidnapped by a mud man! The fairies have been exposed! But how? She and Zack were sedated in Haven. Oh no! The fairies had a traitor.

The man didn't have any weapons and he had almost no muscle whatsoever. But even though his sun glasses were mirrored she could tell his eyes were cold and dangerous. This was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Um... Julia." She didn't want to give him her real name so she gave him her middle name instead.

"I know you're lying. What's your friends name?" His voice was cold.

Oh crap what was Zack's middle name? Michael? "Michael."

"That's another lie miss. What's your real name?"

Raine knew she couldn't get out of this. This guy was to good. "Raine."

"Last name please."

"Short."

A confused expression crossed the man's face for a millisecond. "Your friends name."

"Zack Stephenson."

"Good." The man turned to walk out.

"Wait!" Their kidnapper turned around.

"Yes?"

"I told you our names. Now you need to tell us your's." Raine slipped a slither of the mesmer into her voice in the hopes that it'll have some effect.

"I guess it's only fair. Artemis Fowl the second." He then left and locked the door.

Raine was shocked. This was the Artemis Fowl that her mother had gone on so many adventures with?! But he was so different and cold and mean. This must be a fraud. Then she remembered. He had been mind wiped. All traces of the people gone.

FOWL MANOR, ARTEMIS'S STUDY

Short? Short. Short. That name sounded so familiar but he didn't know why. His thoughts were interrupted by his computer. Mr. Sool was contacting him. He answered the call.

"Hello Fowl. I have your next set of instructions."

Artemis listened closely.

POLICE PLAZA, HAVEN

"Foaly we have a problem." Holly walked into the ops booth.

"What is it?" Asked the centaur.

"Someone told the council about Raine. They think Fowl kidnapped her and they want to send retrieval and a few recon personnel up to the manor and get the ransom money ready."

"But we haven't told anyone!" Holly shot him a look. "I swear I didn't."

"Well that means someone's been spying. Anyways the council wants us to get ready to go topside."

"OK" Foaly got everything ready. They head to the shuttle and got there just in time for the next flare. The ride to Fowl manor was quiet and uneventful. But when they got there that was when the action started. The shuttle landed and the warlocks set up the time field stopping time. It was the Fowl manor siege all over again. Then someone walked out into the front yard. She was tall, blonde, and strong. It was Juliet Butler.

"Hey fairies what's wrong? Artemis might have recall." She said walking towards the shuttle.

"Hey Juliet how are you?" Asked Holly.

"Miss Juliet Butler you are under arrest for being involved in a kidnapping." Captain Leaf ran over and attempted to put cuffs on Juliet but she twisted around and pinned the pixie to the ground.

"What kidnapping? There have been no kidnappings." Juliet was confused. The fairies just show up set up the time field and say there was a kidnapping?

"Come with me Juliet I'll explain." Holly lead her into the shuttle and told her everything.

**Go read the next chapter then you can review for both chapters in one review!**


	9. Private Please Be Quiet

CHAPTER NINE: PRIVATE PLEASE BE QUIET

ARTEMIS'S STUDY

The fairies had shown up. Just as Sool had told him. Also it seemed that the Butler siblings were taking the side of the fairies just like Sool said. Now for the next stage. Negotiation. For some reason this all seemed familiar to Artemis. Just like the name Short. Oh well he'll worry about that later. He walked out of his study, down stairs, and out the front door. The technology he saw amazed him. These creatures were decades ahead. Perhaps he'll spare one of his hostages for research. He then saw this elf with auburn hair and dark tan skin. She was so familiar...

Then it hit him.

Polly. Polly Little. This was the girl he met 16 years ago. But that wasn't the only reason she seemed so familiar.

"I would like to speak to the person in charge." Said Artemis so everyone could hear.

Of course the person in charge was commander Short seeing how she was the commander. She walked up to the man who used to be her best friend. "I'm the one in charge and I would like to speak inside." She said using her commanding voice.

"That is fine with me." They then walked into the manor and took a seat at the dining room table. The rest of the Fowls had left yesterday for Hawaii but Artemis wanted to stay behind for his business.

Holly remembered when she was kidnapped, when they rescued the C cube, when she cured Artemis's mother, when they were running around the grounds trying to figure out how they would save humanity. These were all times when she had been at the manor.

"We already know each other so let's get to the point." Said Artemis.

Holly was confused. "You don't know my name. Yes I know yours but you don't know mine."

"Oh really Polly Little? Although I know that's not your real name."

Now she was shocked." That was-"

"Sixteen years ago. Now what's your real name?"

Holly snapped out of her daze. OK either she tells him her real name and he doesn't change or she tells him and he has recall. "Holly Short."

Confusion flashed across his face again but then it was gone and replaced by his cold emotionless mask. I guess no recall.

"I assume that the girl I have is your daughter?"

"How di-"

"She told me her name along with her friend's."

"Wait her friend? You kidnapped two teens!? What's the name of her friend?" Holly demanded.

"Zack Stephenson."

Oh no that's the boy that Raine had a crush on. "What do you want for them?"

"I want 1 ton of unmarked gold ingots." Said Artemis. He seemed colder than when they first met.

Holly stared at Artemis.

"Again!" She said as she threw her arms up.

OUTSIDE FOWL MANOR, IN THE SHUTTLE'S BATHROOM

In the bathroom Sool was talking to his two gnomes. Yes they were part of the LEP. After a while the council decided to put Sool back on the force. He was now a captain and his two gnomes were corporal River and private Dirt. Sool was the one who told the council about Raine and Fowl. His plan was too get back at the people who kicked him out of the LEP and to get back at Holly because... Well... He hated her. Right now he was on his laptop looking at the security feeds from the manor. Everything was going according to plan. He planned to have Fowl expose the fairies that he had kidnapped after he got all his gold.

"So boss man what do we do next?" Asked Dirt a little to loudly.

"Private please be quite." Said River quieter than Dirt but still a little loudly.

"Shhh! Quite!" Said Sool louder than he should have but still quieter than the other two. He was watching everything unfold.

FOALY'S HEADQUARTERS

Because Holly had just walked in with the mud boy he wasn't able to give her an iris cam so when she walked into the shuttle when she and Fowl were done talking Foaly shot her many questions.

"Did he have recall?"

"No." Replied Holly.

"Did you tell him your name?"

"Yes."

"What does he want for Raine?"

"He doesn't just have Raine. He has Zack too."

"Oh... Still what does he want?"

"1 ton of unmarked gold ingots."

"Again!" Said Foaly as he threw his arms up.

"We still haven't gathered enough gold to replace the ingots we gave during my kidnapping." Holly wasn't losing hope but she just didn't know what to do.

It was as if Foaly read her mind. "Julius wasn't entirely sure when you were kidnapped."

Then Foaly's face lit up. "Holly all we have to do is make him remember."

"Yeah but how? He's seen my face, I've told him my name, and I'm sure he sees all the LEP equipment. Why has he not had recall yet?" The two friends thought for a minute.

"Holly I don't think there is anything we can do. I'm sorry. We'll send in retrieval then blue rinse the place."

Holly shook her head."No there must be something we can do. We can't get in without an invitation."

"Holly I'm sor-" Foaly didn't get to finish his sentence because Holly stormed out.

Holly was going to put her own plan into action.

**Review in 3...2...1... GO! And sorry again. :)**


	10. I was trying to protect you

**OK so I was suppose to update yesterday but I was busy. I know terrible excuse. Here's the next chapter! Bye! *runs away trying to avoid all the flying rotten fruit that is being thrown my way***

**Love Abigail **

**Disclaimer: I Abigail never have and never will own Artemis Fowl.**

CHAPTER TEN: I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU

Holly knocked on the manor door. Artemis opened it and looked at the fairy. Again confusion crossed his face but it disappeared.

"What do you want commander?" He said in his cold voice.

"May I enter? I want to speak with you."

"You may enter." Artemis then gestured for her to come inside. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I assume you have an iris cam." Said Artemis.

"No. They don't know I'm doing this."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Holly took a deep breath. OK here goes nothing. "Artemis I need you to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Me, the people, everything."

"I do remember you. Sixteen years ago we sl-"

"Before that! When you were twelve you kidnapped me. You were the first human to attempt at stealing our gold and succeed!"

"I'm sorry but that is not true. Your species is new to me."

"The goblin revolution?"

"No commander." Said Artemis getting slightly annoyed.

"Me saving your father? The C Cube? Opal Koboi? The demons? Hybras? Your mother, the lemur, the..."

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No and what were you going to say?"

Then an idea struck Holly. It was crazy but it might work... She moved over much closer to Artemis than he was comfortable with but before he could move away her lips touched his. Artemis froze but then there were sparks where their lips touched and Artemis kissed Holly back. Holly threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were like this for another minute then they pulled apart for air.

"Holly." He whispered. He pulled away a pained look on his face. "Oh gods Holly I...I..."

"Shh... You remember now we can fix this OK. We-"

"No Holly I was mesmerized into kidnapping your daughter and the boy. I know who it is."

"Who?" Asked Holly.

"Me." Said a familiar voice from the door way. They looked up and saw Ark Sool pointing a neutrino at them. "It seems I have no use for you. Get up!" He commanded the two of them. They got up from the couch.

"Good. Now down stairs to the basement. Come on!" With the neutrino pointed to their backs Holly and Artemis walked into the basement. Once Artemis opened the door he felt a burning pain. Kind of like falling on a bunch of thumb tacks on his back. He then passed out. Sool had vshot him in the back. He closed the door and locked it. Then he left.

FEW MINUTES EARLIER, THE BASEMENT

Zack was pacing. What were they going to do? They didn't know what the kidnapper wanted from them. They hadn't been "checked on" all day. Zack didn't know if they would make it.

"Raine." He said. Raine was sitting on the cot massaging her temples.

"Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you." Zack was getting nervous. It seemed so easy when he was thinking about it.

"Um... I guess there's something I need to tell you too." Said Raine nervously.

"Oh really? You go first." My get out of jail free card!

"Um... Well I... OK... ZackyouarecuteandallandIguesswhatimtryingtosayisIlikeyou."

"Well I didn't get any of that so I'll tell you what I have to say." Here goes nothing. "OksoRaineyouaretotallyamazingandididntknowifmaybeyouwouldliketogoout?" He said.

"Oh gods did you just ask me out?" Raine asked surprised. She was sitting super straight now.

"Um... Yeah." He was so embarrassed.

"Yes!" Raine had a big smile on her face.

Zack was shocked. "Really?"

Raine got up and hugged Zack. "Yes really!"

They looked into each other's eyes and got lost. They were inching closer to each other.

Of course their perfect romantic moment was ruined. How awesome! No.

Commander Short was thrown into the cell and their kidnapper was shot in the back. The door closed behind them and the four were left alone.

"Artemis!" Screamed Holly as she rushed to him and laid her hands on the wound. "Heal." She whispered and blue sparks ran down her arm and mended the wound.

Artemis's eyes fluttered open. "Thanks Holly." He gave her a smile. A real happy smile.

"What would I do without you mud man?"

"Wait! Back up! You two know each other?" Asked Zack. Apparently his girlfriend's mother knew their kidnapper... Wait! Girlfriend?

"Yes." The group didn't expect the answer to come from Raine. They all looked at her. "I hacked into Foaly's files and I found stuff on Artemis Fowl."

"Why did you hack into Foaly's systems?" Asked Holly.

"I wanted to know who my father was and you wouldn't tell me so..."

"Wait you don't know who your father is?" Asked Artemis. He figure if Holly had a daughter that meant she was married and had moved on.

"Yeah. And why did you get thrown into your own cell? Last time I saw you you were all mean and cold." Said Raine.

"Why are you so surprised Artemis?" Asked Holly.

"Well I figured if you had a daughter then you were married." Said Artemis a little embarrassed.

"I'm not married. I've only ever slept with one person." Holly looked at her feet.

Artemis knew who that one person was. "You're saying..."

"Yes. You're Raine's father." Said Holly.

Raine and Zack thought their eyes would pop out because they were open so wide. "D'arvit mom! My father is a mud man! No my father is a mud man that kidnapped me! Don't you think I had a right to know!" Raine started shouting.

"I was trying to protect you!" Said Holly.

"You know that's what they all say! You've been lying to me!" Raine walked over to the cot, lied down, and started to cry.

"Oh Raine I-" Holly tried to comfort her daughter but she pushed her away.

"Leave me alone! All of you!" Raine went back to crying into the cot's pillow.

"OK please someone explain to me how you two know each other, how you are Raine's father, and why did you kidnapped us?!" Said Zack.

So the two friends explained their adventures and Zack was amazed that the two were still alive. Eventually they got to why and how Artemis had kidnapped them ( I do not feel the need to go over that because that's what you've been reading.). Raine had been listening the entire time but she didn't look up or say anything until they were done.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well we need to contact Foaly then find a way to escape." Said Artemis. Zack was still scared of the man (even though he didn't show it) because... Well... He kidnapped him. Holly was more than willing to listen for reasons that are pretty obvious. Raine was being a normal teenager and while half of her brain was thinking of a way to get out, the other half was hating everything in existence. She had been kidnapped and now she had discovered that her father is mud man that had just kidnapped her and... Well... Her mother had been lying to her about it for 15 years! Yeah today was just going great!

"Mom how did you get out?" Asked Raine.

"Well when Juliet, one of Artemis's friends, came in to check up on me I mesmerized her and I just walked out. Of course I couldn't leave the manor because of the fairy rules but that's how I got out of the cell."

"We can do that! I have plenty of magic!" Said Zack.

"We can't. I doubt anyone will be checking on us." Replied Raine.

All this time Holly had been trying to get a connection to Foaly. She finally did. "Aha! Foaly?... Yeah it's me... I'm OK... That's none of your busi-...Fo-... Wait jus-... SHUT UP CENTAUR!... OK now you need to listen. Ark Sool. He's behind this. He mesmerized Arty into kidnapping Raine and Zack. Don't trust him. He also had some help but Arty didn't recognize them... Yes Artemis got his memories back... You don't need to know... OK bye." Holly then hung up.

"So we have established contact now how do we get out?" Asked Zack.

**And that is the answer to my previous cliffie! Review in 3...2...1... GO!**


	11. It was F-1-5-h aka fish

**Enjoy!**

**Love Abigail **

**Disclaimer:**

**England: You have to do the disclaimer**

**Me: no**

**France: you are going at this the wrong way black sheep of Europe**

**England: *grabs France* i told you not to call me that frog!**

***France and England start fighting***

**Me: wait! What the hell are you two doing here? This isn't your fandom at all! You're not even from a book you're from an anime!**

***France and England are still fighting***

**Me: i don't own artemis fowl or Hetalia**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: IT WAS F15H AKA FISH

FOALY'S HQ

Foaly had just hung up with Holly. The good news Artemis had his memories back and apparently he hadn't actually kidnapped Raine or her friend. The bad news all four of them were locked in the basement and the true kidnapper was up here with them and part of the LEP. Foaly was a genius so he knew that he would need evidence before he went to the council and told them the news. They would probably just laugh and lower his budget. There was one thing he needed to do first. Get Artemis, Holly, Raine, and Zack out of the basement. He could send in a retrieval team. But Sool would be on that team. Send in one or two officers. That could work but he didn't know who Sool's helpers were so they could accidentally be the ones sent in. Oh! I know what to do! Thought Foaly. He walked out of his HQ and went to find the siblings.

20 MINUTES LATER, THE BASEMENT

"We can't get out until someone opens the door from the outside." Said Holly. As if Frond had heard her the cell door opened. In the door frame stood Butler and Juliet. Raine and Zack nearly had heart attacks because the humans where so big and strong. But because Holly didn't seem worried, Raine didn't worry, and because Raine didn't seem to worry, Zack tried his best not to worry. Although he was still scared.

"Well let's get moving." Said Juliet. Raine got up from the cot and walked out followed by Holly, Zack, then Artemis. Butler led them all to the dining room. The room had a huge wooden table that sat like twelve people with floor to ceiling windows on the right wall.

Also in the room was Foaly with a laptop.

"Hey Arty boy! How are you doing with your new memories?" Said Foaly.

"I'm fine. Now we need to find evidence that we can present to the council." Said Artemis. Foaly sat at the end of the table, Artemis sat down on the right side of the table with Holly next to him and Butler next to her. Across from them on the left side sat Raine then Zack then Juliet. And of course Zack wasn't all to comfortable with sitting next to Juliet.

Foaly started typing on his keyboard."I'm working on that right now... Aha! I think I have enough."

"What do we have?" Asked Juliet.

"I have the video call that Sool sent Artemis proving that he was mesmerized to kidnap Raine Short and Zack Stephenson. I have sent it to the council telling them everything including Artemis's rec-" Foaly was cut off by a ding from his computer.

"That was a quick reply." Said Raine. Foaly turned back to his computer and read the reply out loud.

"Dear Mr. Foaly, We have decided to arrest Ark Sool for the kidnapping of the two minors Raine Julia Short and Zack Michael Stephenson. You are to bring him down to Haven immediately. As for Artemis Fowl the same rules apply from before his mind wipe. Keep the fairy race a secret. The council."

"Well this is good right?" Asked Zack.

"Yes very good." Replied Butler. Zack looked over at the ex-Butler and a shiver went down his spine. He was so big and scary.

"Well commander you and I have some arresting to do." Foaly and Holly stood up.

"Can Zack and Raine stay here a little longer?" Asked Holly.

"Of course." Replied Artemis.

"Thanks Arty. Be good you two." Holly smiled then she and Foaly left and the room was filled with silence.

"So..." Said Juliet.

"Are any of you hungry?" Asked Butler.

"Yes a little." Replied Raine.

"I will go get some fruit then. Juliet will you help me?"

"Sure Dom." She replied. The Butler siblings then left the room.

And then there were three.

Silence filled the room again but was broken when Artemis took a deep breath.

"I need to apologize for what I did to you two. Yes I wasn't myself and I didn't know what was happening to me but I still did it so I'm sorry." Silence then filled the room. Again.

"Are you really my father?" Asked Raine.

"Yes Raine I am your father." Replied Artemis.

"My gods it's like Star Wars." Said Zack. He shut up when both Artemis and Raine shot him death glares. What really got him though was the fact that when they glared at him they looked almost the same. They were related.

"Did you know about me?" Asked Raine.

"No but I'm glad I do now. You seem smart."

"Understatement of the year." Muttered Zack.

"Care to explain?" Asked Artemis.

"She's a genius. She corrects everybody even our teachers! One time in 4th grade she's asked the teacher why the questions on our test were so easy. She was the only one that got an A! Everyone else got B's or F's. She likes hanging out with Foaly and every time I swear they create something new. Sometimes she goes on these scientific rages about technology and biology and chemistry and physics and whatever other sciences she might know."

Artemis stared at his daughter. Wait his daughter?

"Seems you have inherited the Fowl genius." Artemis said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." She said.

"One time when I was younger I got caught hacking into my school's database trying to make the test questions harder."

Raine smiled. "Really? I tried but I couldn't break through the second wall. Then mom found out what I was doing and I was grounded for a week."

"Me and Foaly used to constantly hack into each other's files."

"He sets up walls for me to break during my free time. Every time I crack it the next one gets harder. For the first wall I had to figure out my mom's computer password. Got it on my third try."

"Would you be willing to tell me what the password was?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes but she changes it every year so don't even think about trying to use it. It was F-1-5-H aka Fish."

"Fish?" Asked Zack.

"Well her mother's name was Coral and what lives in coral?"

"Oh I get it." Said Zack.

"Clever." Said Artemis.

Outside the door Butler and Juliet were listening to the conversation.

"I didn't believe Foaly when he told us but there is no mistaken. She is his daughter."

Said Juliet.

"I wonder what will happen now. Artemis has his memories back and he has a daughter." Said Butler.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Said Juliet.

**Review in 3...2...1 and a half... 1... GO!**


	12. What about you and Raine?

**I'm just gonna give you the chapter and run. *runs away trying to avoid all the flying fruit***

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Arty!**

**Artemis: Yes?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Artemis: That is your job not mine.**

**Me: ugh fine! I don't own AF. Sadly. It's just so sad, you know, that i don't own AF. It's sadly sad. Sad sad sad sad sad. So very sadly sad-**

**Prussia: Shut up! My awesome ears can't take your unawesome babbling!**

**Me: Go back to your own fandom! I don't own him either.**

CHAPTER 12: WHAT ABOUT YOU AND RAINE

OUTSIDE FOWL MANOR

"Captain Sool!" Said Holly as she walked towards the captain. He was standing outside a shuttle with his two assistants. When he saw the commander he started to run and Holly went after him. Ark pushed and shoved officers out of the way so that he could get to the only shuttle that was already running and ready to take off.

Holly started shouting at the officers as she ran past them. "Stop him! Stop captain Sool!"

Luckily a new captain heard Holly before Sool could push him to ground so he got in position and twisted Sool around so he could hand cuff him. Sadly the the private and corporal were still running but Holly could get them later. She grabbed Sool and started walking towards the shuttle.

"Captain Ark Sool you are under arrest for the kidnapping of the two minors Raine Short and Zack Stephenson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." And she went on all the way to the shuttle. Back by the captain, who had handcuffed Sool, Foaly had just stopped to take a breather. Even though he had four hooves and had longer legs then the commander she could still easily out run him. He was not very fit.

Foaly was panting hard and sweating everywhere. "Good job... Captain... Now could... you... Get the... Other... Two... please."

The captain nodded and ran off. It wasn't long before he found the two and he took them down easily, cuffed them, then took them to Holly who loaded them onto the shuttle and told the pilot and a few more captains to take them down to Haven. 2 minutes after the shuttle left Foaly walked to Holly's side panting.

"OK well... We got... Them... What... Do we... Do... Now?" Asked Foaly.

Holly thought for a moment."Well you can take the LEP and Zack back down to haven. His parents are probably worried about him. I'll stay up here a little longer with Raine. There are some things that need to be taken care of."

Foaly nodded and for once he didn't think about hacking into the manor's security cameras to see what this thing was that Holly needed to take care of. Although he had a pretty good guess.

By now Foaly had stopped panting. "Well I will get everyone ready to leave. You go back to the manor I'll handle it all."

"Thanks Foaly that's very sweet of you." Said Holly. She then started walking away but turned around when Foaly called her name.

"Holly! I'll handle it but if anything goes wrong at all you have to handle it." Foaly then walked towards his HQ so he could take it down while Holly shook her head and headed to the manor.

FOWL MANOR, FEW MINUTES EARLIER

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Said Juliet. She then opened the door holding a tray with five glasses of water and five plates filled with pineapple, apple, strawberries, and watermelon. She sat it on the table and she and Butler took their seats.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Butler Artemis's ex-bodyguard and this is my sister Juliet Artemis's current bodyguard." Said Butler.

Zack started to chuckle. Raine elbowed him. Hard.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his side and looking at Raine.

"Be nice." She whispered. Then she smiled apologetically to Butler.

"It's OK." He said smiling back at her. He always thought there was something between Artemis and Holly. Now they have daughter who is beautiful and intelligent. She looked just like Holly but reminded him of Artemis. Speaking of which wasn't there something he was supposed to tell Artemis? Oh well I guess it can wait till later.

"What are some of your favorite hobbies?" Asked Juliet trying to end the awkward silence.

"Well me and my friends have our own band and Foaly and I do a lot of things together. I help with his inventions and he gives me challenges for my free time. Like firewalls to hack." Raine said.

"Hmm it seems we have yet another genius." Said Juliet. "What about you? Are you Raine's boyfriend?" She asked Zack.

Both Raine and Zack started blushing. "Well I... I guess so." He replied. Raine's eyes flashed to Artemis for a second to see his reaction. He was calm and just nodded. Was that an approving nod or I'm-taking-it-in nod? Luckily that was when Holly walked in.

"Foaly, Zack, and the rest of the LEP are going back to Haven. We have arrested Sool and he should be reaching Haven in the next 30 minutes to an hour."

"What about you and Raine?" Asked Artemis.

We... Need to discuss some things." She then motioned to Zack. "Let's get you home Zack." The two then walked out the door.

They arrived safely to the shuttle. The LEP left. Yadda yadda yadda... We'll just skip over to the part where Holly walks back into the dining room.

Holly walked back into the dining room to find Raine trying her hardest to stay awake.

Butler looked at her and asked. "How long do you think you'll be staying."

"I don't know. Can she have a room?" Holly asked.

"Of course." Said Artemis. He got up from his seat and walked over to Raine. "I'll put her in the guest room right next to mine." He then helped her out of her chair and he showed her to her room. When they got there Raine fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. He spent a minute to just look at her. His daughter. It finally sunk in. He was a father. He looked down at her and saw how calm she was when she slept. He had missed out on fifteen years of her life. Maybe she was better off without him I mean for fifteen years she has been happy, had friends, an awesome mother. But after this. After knowing who her father really is. She probably won't be able to have that anymore. Holly has been lying about Raine being her true daughter all these years and now the council knows the truth. She was so beautiful just like her mother.

"She doesn't need me." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then started walking away but before he could reach the door...

"Dad. Can I call you that?" He heard a sleepy voice say. A jolt went down his spine.

"Of course." He turned around and walked back to the bed. "Do you need something?"

"I did make it fifteen years without you just fine but that doesn't mean I don't need you. I always wanted to know you. To meet you." By now tears started to fall down her face. "I don't want you to disappear. I never ever thought of Foaly as my father but he was the closest I ever had to one." Now she was actually crying. Artemis sat on the bed next to her and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It's OK." He said. "I'm not going anywhere." They sat there for a moment then Raine fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down and kissed her forehead again and whispered.

"Goodnight Raine."

He then left to meet back up with Holly. Although Holly was already waiting for him by his bedroom door.

**Me: You know what I want. 3...2...1... **

**Prussia: Go!**

**Me: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE PRUSSIA!**


End file.
